puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Bennett
Michael "Mike" Bennett (born May 16, 1985) is an American professional wrestler who formerly wrestled for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name ' "The Miracle" Mike Bennett' and is a one-time TNA X Division Champion. He has previously wrestled for the Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion, where he is a former ROH World Tag Team Champion and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former IWGP Tag Team Champion, both held with Matt Taven. Bennett and Taven operate a wrestling school in West Warwick, Rhode Island. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2015) In May 2014, Bennett took part in a tour co-produced by ROH and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). On May 17 at War of the Worlds, Bennett was defeated by one of NJPW's top wrestlers, Hiroshi Tanahashi, in an interpromotional match. Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, Bennett made an appearance for the Japanese promotion on August 10 in Tokorozawa, Saitama, teaming with Adam Cole to defeat Captain New Japan and Jushin Thunder Liger in a tag team match. From November 23 to December 5, Bennett and Matt Taven represented ROH and The Kingdom in NJPW's 2014 World Tag League. The team finished their round-robin block with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. Bennett and Taven returned to NJPW on April 5, 2015, at Invasion Attack 2015, where they defeated Bullet Club (Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall, The Kingdom lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship back to Bullet Club in their first defense. Bennett and Taven returned to NJPW in November to take part in the 2015 World Tag League, where they finished with a record of two wins and four losses, failing to advance from their block. Personal life Bennett has an older brother. He graduated from Carver High School in 2003 (Presently, Carver Middle-High School). Bennett is friends with Kevin Kelly, and regards Kelly as a mentor within the professional wrestling business. In an interview in December 2011, Maria Kanellis confirmed she was dating Bennett, and the couple later got engaged. On October 10, 2014, Bennett and Kanellis got married. He was listed as one of the top 75 wrestling bodies in the world by Muscle Men in 2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Box Office Smash'' (Sitout side slam) – 2011–2013; used as a signature move thereafter **''Go Back to Japan'' (Anaconda vise) – 2014–2016 **''Photo Finish'' (Fireman's carry cutter) – 2012–2013; used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Spinning spinebuster **Superkick *'With Matt Taven' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Hail Mary'' (Aided piledriver) *'Managers' **Grayson Alexander **Gia Savitz **BobEvans **Maria Kanellis / Maria *'Nicknames' **"The Epic" **"The Miracle" **"Professional Wrestling's Jesus" **"The Prodigy" *'Entrance themes' **"Fire Guitar" by Fabio Codega Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Taven *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'78' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Taven **Top Prospect Tournament (2011) **Honor Rumble (2014) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster